Joker
by Nydimen
Summary: [One-shot][Cardverse!AU] Un baile de máscaras es organizado por la familia Okumura. Eiji piensa que este será un baile como cualquiera hasta que un extraño con ojos esmeraldas y máscara negra se acerca a él y su solitario balcón.


"_La familia Okumura se complace de invitar a Xxxxxx Xxxxxx y su familia_

_al baile de máscaras que ofreceremos en nuestra humilde casa._

_Esto con el motivo de celebrar nuestro contrato con la corona del Reino de Diamantes_

_Esperamos su pronta respuesta para confirmar su asistencia._

_Que el Reino de Corazones siempre esté lleno de alegría y abundancia."_

* * *

Eiji observaba un tanto impresionado la cantidad de gente que se paseaba por el salón más grande de la casa donde había vivido toda su vida. Había que decir que hasta que no se llenó de esa forma con tantas personas vistiendo sus mejores ropas y usando bonitas máscaras jamás se hubiera percatado de la magnitud de tal lugar.

Aún no se había atrevido a pasar más allá de la puerta que daba al salón, donde estaba tímidamente parado al margen del marco de la misma. No le parecía que ese ambiente fuera demasiado propicio para alguien como _él. _Mucho menos al sentirse un poco incómodo con su ropa, aunque después de todo reconocía que su madre se había esmerado en dar las instrucciones exactas para confeccionar tan bello traje y tan bella máscara no pensaba que eso pudiera encajar con su apariencia tan común según él mismo.

El saco le ajustaba perfectamente, negro como la noche. Los zapatos lustrosos y a la medida calzando sus pies y aquella máscara blanca cubriendo la mitad superior de su rostro adornada con gemas brillantes en tonos rosa._ "Ya ves, para honrar los colores oficiales de nuestro reino"_ había dicho su madre.

A Eiji le resultaba curioso que el color oficial del reino fuera el rosa. Todos los tonos de rosa aparecían en los ropajes de los nobles de la corte y en los estandartes con el símbolo del reino que era un corazón, porque habían sido así de creativos al diseñarlo, pensaba Eiji.

Por fin pudo encontrar un poco de valor y no sin antes tomar una bocanada de aire se adentró en el salón lleno de gente charlando, bebiendo, comiendo y porque no, también coqueteando. De todos modos como se trataba de una fiesta de máscaras sería difícil que alguno de los invitados lo reconociera como el hijo de los anfitriones y así él también podría ahorrarse los saludos incómodos con personas que en su vida había visto pero debía saludar más que nada por protocolo.

Al pasar un mesero con una bandeja llena de copas con _champán _Eiji estiró su brazo a tomar una, observando solamente como el mesero se perdía entre aquel mar hecho de gente.

Se llevó la copa a los labios y bebió un poco del contenido. Aún no estaba demasiado seguro en que le gustara el sabor, pero el sentir el líquido burbujear dentro de su boca ciertamente lo calmaba y le hacía sentir un poco más ligero, puesto que bien sabía no tenía demasiada resistencia al alcohol porque normalmente no bebía.

"_Solo una, supongo que tengo que estar ligero para aguantar esta larga noche" _pensó para sus adentros mientras seguía avanzando entre la gente con la intención de interactuar un poco con la misma.

Luego de un rato de saludar y conversar un poco (y de paso beber una segunda copa de _champán _y comer algunos bocadillos) se dio cuenta de que necesitaba un respiro. Así empezó a avanzar entre la gente para alcanzar el solitario balcón del otro lado del salón, con tal de respirar un poco de aire fresco.

Aunque Eiji no se dio cuenta que un par de ojos esmeralda lo observaban de lejos.

* * *

—¿Cuál es su nombre?—El mayordomo que controlaba quién aparecía en la lista de invitados y quién no observaba al joven que tenía enfrente. Jamás lo había visto y tampoco recordaba que alguno de los Okumura mencionara a alguien tan… _bello _en la lista de invitados en las conversaciones que escuchaba por encima al atender sus labores.

—Chris Winston.

Hasta su voz era encantadora. El mayordomo repasó la lista de invitados y encontró el nombre casi hasta el final: _"Winston, Chris. Un acompañante."_

Levantó la mirada para verificar que efectivamente fuera un acompañante. Y sí, otro joven bien parecido pero con un estilo un tanto excéntrico por su línea de cabello morado eléctrico peinada hacia atrás se encontraba un par de pasos atrás del rubio.

—Pase señor Winston. Espero que disfrute la fiesta de la familia Okumura.

"Chris" sonrió. Al mayordomo le provocó un ligero escalofrío.

—Lo haré.

* * *

En realidad Ash pensaba que haber ido a esa fiesta de máscaras había sido una mala idea. Pero se lo debía a Shorter por un favor que anteriormente le había pedido para escapar de sus deberes reales y asistir a otra fiesta en la que honestamente se había divertido mucho robando dinero y joyas a nobles del Reino de Tréboles borrachos para luego entregárselo al orfanato local.

Shorter había insistido en que a pesar de que la familia Okumura hacía sus negocios limpiamente y que incluso si eran burgueses no tenían malas intenciones de todos modos en esa fiesta de máscaras se presentarían oportunidades perfectas para robar más joyas y dinero a nobles y comerciantes sin escrúpulos para así poder seguir manteniendo ahora el orfanato del Reino de Espadas por el cual su gobernante no se preocupaba.

Eso a Ash le constaba. No por nada consideraba que el gobernante del mismo era alguien sin escrúpulos que solo se preocupaba por la nobleza y la poderosa burguesía del Reino.

Y Ash sabía eso porque se había dado cuenta de lo mismo en una de sus tantas visitas diplomáticas como el príncipe Aslan Jade Callenreese.

Porque "Chris" o "Ash" o "_Joker_", como se apodaba al entregar el dinero a quien lo necesitaba", en realidad no era más que el príncipe Aslan Jade Callenreese del reino de Diamantes.

Nunca había considerado que las posiciones de poder monárquico y con nobles fuera ideal, ya que con ese modelo siempre habrá personas que se enferman de poder y terminarían por ceder a sus impulsos sin tomar en cuenta el bienestar del pueblo. Y como el Príncipe Callenreese tenía las manos atadas completamente se había decidido por ser una especie de _Robin Hood _junto con Shorter utilizando la identidad de _Joker_. O de Chris Winston en esta ocasión. Sabía que robar estaba mal, después de todo Ash no era una persona sin escrúpulos como los nobles que tanto criticaba. Así que primero con ayuda de Shorter y otros cómplices se dedicaba a estudiar a las posibles víctimas para "recaudar" el dinero de la forma más "limpia" posible.

Así que por eso seguía pensando que era una mala idea intentar robar en esa fiesta porque sabía bien que la familia Okumura no tenía nada que ver con malos pasos. Al enterarse del contrato que se había firmado con la corona de su Reino se dedicó a investigar de pies a cabeza a cada uno de los miembros. Y nunca encontró ni siquiera una pequeña gratificación en dinero para las aduanas con tal de introducir sus mercancías más rápidamente a los países destino. Por lo que al final de cuentas con todo ese juego de máscaras que tenía la fiesta le costaba imaginarse robándole por accidente a un Okumura.

—Esto te lo dejaré a ti Shorter.—El rubio llevó una galleta salada con algún _dip _que no reconocía a la boca y se la comió. —No tengo ganas de confundirme y robarle a un Okumura por accidente.

Shorter rodó los ojos. Habían invertido bastante en aquellos "disfraces", aunque más bien se limitaba a trajes elegantes como los que había que llevar a ese tipo de eventos y máscaras con ciertos detalles. Aún se preguntaba por qué Ash había sugerido no cubrir sus cabellos esa vez en específico.

—Como quieras Ash. Pero si necesito tu ayuda tendrás que venir de inmediato.—El de cabellos morados le dio un golpecito en el hombro al de ojos verdes. Ash solo soltó una risa y se limitó a asentir antes de ver cómo Shorter se perdía entre ese mar de gente enmascarada.

El rubio se ajustó la máscara que le cubría la mitad superior de la cara y la mejilla derecha un poco. A decir verdad ese ambiente de "misterio" que daba todo el asunto de las máscaras solo le hacía pensar que sería mucho más sencillo salir rápidamente de allí junto con Shorter.

Así para pasar el rato se dedicó a observar a la gente que se paseaba por ahí. Ya era un poco tarde cuando habían llegado a la fiesta así que era normal ver gente medio borracha y medio haciendo cosas que no iban con la etiqueta normal. Pero en general todos se veían cómodos… menos ese chico de máscara de cristales rosas.

Cayó en cuenta de que lo había estado mirando demasiado tiempo cuando notó cómo era que sus cabellos negros se movían entre el mar de gente, siendo a penas visible para cualquier persona que no le prestara la suficiente atención. Así como un imán al ver que se iba Ash se apresuró a seguirle con sigilo, no quería que el otro se percatara de su presencia.

Aunque más allá de esa excusa de querer saber porqué se veía tan incómodo a diferencia de todos los demás estaba también el hecho de que había _algo _que le atraía. A Ash no le gustaba eso, pero decidió que si bien no estaba seguro en ver al chico otra vez siempre podría ser amistad de una noche, por su posición más que nada.

Así encontró a aquel chico recargado en el barandal del balcón mirando el cielo. Lo observó con cuidado y sin darse cuenta se había acercado dando pasos suaves, aunque notó como el chico saltaba al escucharlo y volteaba a mirarlo.

Unos profundos ojos chocolate le miraban directamente a los ojos, arrancándole el aliento sin poder evitarlo.

Ash tuvo que carraspear un poco para salir de esa ensoñación antes de decir, sonriente.

—¿Le he asustado? Me disculpo por eso.

El chico sonrió tímidamente. —No, no se preocupe por eso. Solo quería tomar un poco de aire fresco.—El rubio observó al otro suspirar antes de que dijera. —Lo siento, ya me iba… por si desea estar solo.

—No.—Ash se sorprendió por la rapidez en la que había dicho esa palabra, pero continuó. —Quiero decir, no me molestaría tener un poco de compañía no tan bulliciosa.—FInalmente se acercó a donde estaba Eiji y se recargó en el barandal también, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Muy bien. A mi tampoco me haría mal un poco de compañía más… tranquila a decir verdad.—El de cabellos negros rió levemente, provocando que Ash esbozara una ligera sonrisa. —Soy Eiji, Okumura Eiji.

"_Oh." _

—Soy…Chris.

—Mucho gusto Chris. Nunca le había visto en una de las fiesta de mi familia...—Empezó Eiji con cierta inocencia que encendió algo dentro del corazón de Ash. —Pero espero podamos llevarnos bien como compañeros de balcón.—Y volvió a reír, haciendo que el de ojos verdes hiciera lo mismo.

—No soy mucho de fiestas. O tal vez usted si es tan distraído como su mirada de cachorro perdido de hace rato me lo había indicado.

—Ah, ahora insulta al anfitrión de la fiesta.—Empezó a bromear Eiji. —Encima de que me estaba mirando como un lince a su presa.

—Tal vez entonces no eran ojos de cachorro perdido.—Siguió Ash la broma, recargándose en el balcón dando espaldas a este mientras sonreía ciertamente burlesco. —Si no de conejo perdido.

—¿Conejo?—Eiji contuvo una risa para seguir pareciendo serio ante el asunto con tal de seguir con la broma. —Un lince persiguiendo a un conejo… Eso es algo curioso.—Y finalmente se echó a reír.

—Dime entonces, Eiji Okumura.—Siguió Ash, viendo directamente a los ojos de Eiji. Ciertamente escondido detrás de esa negra máscara con gemas de tonos grisáceos le hacían sentir un poco más confiado en darse la libertad de interactuar más con Eiji. —¿Por qué el anfitrión de la fiesta está recluido en un balcón en lugar de disfrutar de la misma?

Observó a Eiji suspirar mientras desviaba la mirada al cielo nuevamente. —Tampoco soy mucho de fiestas Chris.—Empezó Eiji. —No siento que sean un lugar para un conejo.—Rió suavemente. —Aunque esto de las máscaras me hace sentir más seguro en cuanto a interactuar con los invitados me abrumo fácilmente y no creo que ese sea un lugar al que yo pertenezca. No es porque sea especialmente tímido… pero sí soy tímido. No sé si me comprende.

—Yo creo que es normal.—Empezó Ash, volviendo a mirar el cielo nocturno también.—No siempre es fácil interactuar con toda esa gente pretenciosa si me permite decir.

Escuchó a Eiji soltar una risa a modo de darle la razón, por lo que siguió. —Pero aún así no debería pensar que "ese no mi lugar". Las fiestas tienen ese encanto de tener un lugar para todos, solo cuesta encontrarlo a veces.

—Entonces creo que mi lugar es charlar con gente agradable en el balcón.—Eiji volvió a soltar una risa.

Ash volvió a sonreír. —Tal vez sí, Eiji.

* * *

Ambos muchachos permanecieron un muy buen rato en el balcón charlando, pasando de lo cortés a lo familiar. La comodidad que sentían el uno estando con el otro era evidente, aunque Ash hubiera tenido que inventarse otra vida prácticamente para evitar que Eiji lo relacionara con "el Príncipe Callenreese" de alguna forma.

A pesar de que la invitación decía que era un baile de máscaras internamente Eiji se preguntaba dónde o cuándo comenzaría la parte del "baile", aunque hubo un momento en el que escuchó a la orquesta empezar a tocar música para bailar y Eiji se descolocó un poco.

—Se me olvidó conseguir pareja de baile.—Suspiró cuando escuchó la música mientras seguía mirando a Ash. —Mamá quería verme bailar… vendrá a pescarme en cualquier momento.

Ash se lo pensó un poco. ¿Qué tan _raro _sería ver a dos chicos bailar?

Concluyó que no lo sería. Nadie tenía reglas escritas para bailar, nadie había dicho jamás que dos chicos no podían bailar y jamás se había prohibido de alguna manera tal acto. Más encima sintió un cosquilleo en los dedos al pensar en invitar a la pista de baile a Eiji.

Además había escuchado que en general la gente del Reino de Corazones era muy abierta, por lo que dudaba que gente de ese estatus pudiera juzgar lo que estaba por proponer y hacer si Eiji aceptaba.

Así se volteó para quedar enfrente de Eiji y le extendió la mano sonriendo confiado. —¿Me aceptaría este baile, señor Okumura?

Eiji se quedó pasmado. ¿Él? ¿Le estaba hablando a _él_? —Bueno, yo, eh, Chris...—Balbuceó sin poder evitarlo, arrancándole una risa suave a Ash.

—Vamos Eiji. Tu madre dijo que quería verte bailar… y además no hay protocolo para hacerlo.—Empezó Ash, mirando de forma profunda a los ojos de Eiji. —Lo peor que podría pasar es que me pises si no pusiste atención a tus clases de baile.

Eiji sonrió un tanto más relajado ante el comentario. Aún así estaba dudoso… pero reflexionó brevemente en que detrás de una máscara sería difícil que alguien lo reconociera como miembro de la familia Okumura, puesto que cada uno de sus familiares traía máscaras diferentes en diseño que podrían perderse en la multitud. Y estaba seguro además que sus padres pensarían igual que Ash en cuanto a los "protocolos" de baile que jamás se habían escrito o prohibido.

Así el de cabellos negros deslizó su mano para tomar la de Ash, provocando un escalofrío al mismo. —Sería un honor aceptar su invitación, señor Winston.

Ash tragó saliva. No sabía lo que estaba sintiendo por Eiji. Nunca había sentido algo parecido, jamás de los jamases. Aún así logró despabilarse y sin soltar la mano de Eiji condujo a ambos primero hasta la orilla de la pista de baile donde algunas parejas bailaban ya el final de la primera canción.

El rubio decidió esperar hasta que esta se acabara y en cuanto la otra empezó tomó al de ojos café y lo condujo un punto más adentro de la pista de baile. Así las manos que aún permanecían unidas las alzó un poco y colocó la que tenía libre sobre la cintura de Eiji.

Eiji por su parte colocó la mano libre en el hombro de Ash.

Ash notó que Eiji se veía un tanto nervioso por la atención que estaban recibiendo y los cuchicheos que se empezaban a escuchar. —Hey. —Llamó la atención del de ojos cafés, quien le miró directo a los ojos. —Mirame. Estamos aquí para divertirnos ¿Sí?—Ash empezó a moverse suavemente, por lo que Eiji imitó su movimiento, empezando a moverse suavemente por la pista de baile al ritmo de esa ligeramente melosa canción que sonaba. —Nadie sabe que somos nosotros.

—Nadie.—Repitió Eiji un poco más confiado mientras se movía al ritmo en que lo dirigía Ash por la pista. Pronto hubo un punto en el que la gente estaba tan fascinada, curiosa o impresionada en buena o mala forma unos cuantos, que solo quedó la pareja de muchachos en la pista. Pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta puesto que conversaban cómodamente en voz baja mientras se seguían moviendo por la misma con una coordinación que impresionaba, todo esto sin dejar de mirar a los ojos el uno del otro.

Así la melodía terminó y Eiji se detuvo junto con Ash. Aún tomados de las manos y a un lado de la pista donde la gente empezaba a aglomerarse para empezar a bailar la siguiente pieza.

Finalmente una suave risa salió de los labios de Eiji antes de decir. —Bueno es usted un buen bailarín, señor Winston.

Ash sintió como sus mejillas se ponían un poco calientes. Se rió y separándose un poco, pero sin dejar de tomar a Eiji de la mano lo condujo fuera de la pista para no estorbar, aunque sobre todo para poder charlar más cómodamente con el de cabellos negros.

—Tú tampoco te quedas atrás, Eiji Okumura.

Así ambos volvieron al balcón. Ash por fin soltó la mano ajena y le miró sonriendo suavemente. —Siento si te sentiste presionado en bailar conmigo.

—No.—Se apresuró a decir Eiji con una velocidad que le hizo sentir avergonzado, por lo que carraspeó brevemente para agregar. —No… eso estuvo muy bien. No me molestaría bailar otra vez contigo en el siguiente baile que ofrezca mi familia.

El de ojos verdes sonrió brevemente. Sabía que eso probablemente no pasaría, pero había algo dentro de él que empezaba a desear que así fuera. Suspiró de forma suave y metiendo la mano al bolsillo de su saco notó un papel. Dedujo de inmediato que se trataba de Shorter.

—Oye conejo.—Eiji hizo un leve mohín que le arrancó una risa a Ash antes de continuar un poco apresurado. —¿Te parece si voy por bebida para ambos? No te muevas de aquí.

—Claro señor lince.—Eiji sonrió con suavidad. Así Ash se retiró haciendo una leve inclinación que le arrancó otra risita al de ojos chocolate.

Ash se apresuró a perderse un poco entre la gente para así poder leer el papel.

"_Mientras jugabas un poco con Okumura conseguí un buen botín. Voy a esperarte en la parte de atrás del muro más profundo del jardín. _

_Aunque no por mucho tiempo por si se te ocurre divertirte. _—S."

Ash sabía perfectamente que en cuanto Shorter consideraba propio irse era debido a que probablemente alguien se había dado cuenta de que algo faltaba. Observó a su alrededor con cuidado mientras avanzaba hacia un mesero que ofrecía copas con lo que ahora parecía vino. Notó de inmediato con el rabillo del ojo que alguien que reconocía como un rico comerciante del Reino de Espaldas se estaba quejando fervientemente con uno de los guardias que había contratado la familia anfitriona de algo.

Intuyó de inmediato que era tiempo de dejar de jugar a ser el príncipe de Cenicienta y retomar su papel de _Robin Hood. _

Pero por alguna razón le incomodaba el pensamiento de dejar esperando a Eiji en el balcón mientras él escapaba. Así decidió que si iba a escapar al menos se despediría correctamente de Eiji.

Regresó sobre sus pasos hacia el balcón donde se tomó unos segundos para observar el rostro del distraído chico sin que este se diera cuenta. Deseaba en cierta forma poder retirar su máscara para así conocer enteramente su rostro, pero suponía si le pedía eso la curiosidad carcomería a Eiji y le pediría que hiciera lo mismo.

—Eiji.—Le llamó suavemente provocando que este volteara de inmediato. —He oído que tu familia tiene unos jardines hermosos. ¿Te importaría escaparnos de la fiesta y enseñarme?

—Oh claro.—El de ojos chocolate sonrió con suavidad. —Te enseñaré.

Así Eiji se atrevió a tomar de la muñeca a Ash para conducirlo fuera del salón de baile. Pronto en un gesto de intimidad Ash resbaló su mano para sujetar la de Eiji con cierta cortesía, pero el pelinegro al percatarse de eso no pudo evitar entrelazar sus dedos con los de Ash a medida en que lo conducía por los oscuros pasillos con tal de salir de allí de la forma más discreta posible.

Después de cruzar una pequeña puerta por fin pudieron salir al jardín, donde un pequeño viento frío soplaba acariciando las mejillas de ambos. Tímidamente Eiji soltó la mano de Ash mientras le miraba sonriendo ligeramente, al considerar que ya no había motivos para sujetarla. El rubio tomó esto de buena manera y empezó a caminar un poco, observando los arbustos y pequeños campos de flores que se extendían por el jardín, liberando una fragancia bastante agradable.

Eiji se quedó detrás de él observando con interés cómo el rubio miraba con curiosidad todo el paisaje a medida en que se adentraban en el jardín. Todo esto hasta topar con un pequeño claro donde las ramas de un árbol de cerezo, característico del Reino de corazones, se mecían al ritmo de la brisa, dejando caer gentilmente sus flores y pétalos.

Ash se acercó a observar el árbol detenidamente hasta que tuvo a Eiji a su lado.

—Siempre estos árboles me sorprenden.

Eiji observó también las ramas mecerse. La máscara le picaba, pero supuso quitarsela le quitaría ese cierto encanto que había tenido con "Chris".

—Creo que lo que más me gusta de vivir en el Reino de corazones es ver las calles llenarse de flores así cada primavera.—Mencionó Eiji en voz baja, como si fuera necesario guardar silencio en un lugar como ese.

El rubio observó que justo detrás del árbol se encontraba la barda que había mencionado Shorter. No iba ser demasiado difícil para el saltarla, lo difícil sería despedirse de Eiji con la probabilidad de que nunca en su vida volvieran a verse.

Así Ash decidió que si iba a despedirse entonces no iba a desaprovechar aquel momento a solas.

—Eiji.—Llamó la atención del de ojos chocolate quien volteó a mirarle de inmediato. —Tengo que irme.

—¿De verdad Chris? ¿No… puedes quedarte un poco más?—Murmuró con una vocecita suave el de rasgos asiáticos. _"Dios." _pensó Ash al poder observar como incluso por debajo de la máscara se notaba que las mejillas del de cabellos negros se habían coloreado de un suave color rosado.

—Me gustaría.—_"Me encantaría. Lo amaría." _—Pero tengo que resolver unas cosas aún.

—Ya veo...—Eiji desvió la mirada al árbol de cerezo que aún se mecía suavemente con el movimiento del viento.

—Gracias por la increíble velada Eiji. Eres un gran anfitrión.

—Para nada.—El de rasgos asiáticos volteó a mirarlo directo a los ojos nuevamente, sonriente. —Gracias a ti por tu compañía.

Ash se lo pensó otra vez. No estaba muy seguro en si dejarse llevar un poco por sus emociones era una buena idea, pero aún así volvió a decidir que al menos aquella noche también podía jugar a ser Cenicienta misma y no solo el Príncipe o _Robin Hood._

Contempló un rato más a Eji quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima tampoco.

—Cierra los ojos.—Le pidió en una voz que hizo a Eiji estremecer, pero este obedeció, cerrando los ojos casi de inmediato.

El de cabellos negros escuchó algunos pasos pisar el pasto alejarse y luego de un rato volvieron a donde estaba. Asumió que el de ojos verdes había ido a buscar algo.

—No los abras hasta sientas que ya no estoy aquí.

Eiji volvió a asentir sin abrir los ojos. Sintió como se ruborizaba con más fuerza al percibir como el más alto le acariciaba el cabello y la oreja izquierda antes de sentir como un tallo de lo que suponía era una flor se deslizaba por el borde de la misma, chocando así también con el borde de su máscara.

Así el más bajo esperaba que el otro le dijera que ya podía abrirlos, pero no hubo ni una palabra por parte del de ojos verdes.

Pensó que se había ido hasta que sintió su respiración cerca de su rostro, provocando que se pusiera de mil colores. Aún así no abrió los ojos.

Eiji sintió como la mano de "Chris" se posaba en uno de sus hombros y luego un suave beso en la comisura de los labios que le hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza. Luego un beso en su mejilla. El tacto ligero de los labios del más alto recorrió su pómulo y sien hasta llegar a su oído.

—Gracias. Adiós, Eiji.

Un susurro que le volvió a provocar un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. No dijo nada, solo sintió como el de ojos verdes le soltaba con un tacto increíblemente gentil y pasos por el pasto que se alejaban cada vez más.

Y una vez pudo sentir que la presencia del otro ya no estaba más con él abrió los ojos.

Se había ido.

Eiji buscó lo que tenía adornando su oreja, tomó con cuidado el tallo y observó lo que Ash le había dejado.

Una camelia rosa en pleno florecimiento.

_Anhelo. Te querré siempre._

Eiji volvió a ruborizarse. Supuso que esa sería una noche que jamás podría salir de su memoria.

Guardó la camelia en la solapa de su saco con cuidado antes de emprender el camino de vuelta a la fiesta, planeaba poner a secar sus pétalos para recordar siempre la noche en que bailó con Chris.

O tal vez mejor sería llamarlo _Joker._

* * *

_¡Bueno! Primero que nada muchas gracias por pasarse por aquí. Había traído este one-shot dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde que pensé en un Cardverse!AU por primera vez.;v;_

_Una vez más les agradezco mucho que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer y de todo corazón espero que les guste. Si tienen alguna duda acerca de cómo funciona el Cardverse, un universo alterno originalmente de Hetalia, no duden en dejar un review o enviarme un PM y con mucho gusto intentaré contestar sus dudas._

_Otra vez muchas gracias. ;v;_


End file.
